Suriel One shot
by Fire Suga
Summary: There is a summary inside because I'm too lazy to write it again.


**Hi guys. I was going through some old files when I came across this one shot of sorts. Anyway it is set about 1000 years after ACOMAF** **NOT** **ACOWAR. Yeah anyway don't judge the bad writing because I wrote this awhile ago and my writing style has improved greatly.**

"Turn back brave one, you will get hurt." The ocean softly whispered in a silky smooth voice. I stopped at a sign and read it slowly but surely "Danger lurks ahead! Turn back now!" twisted and almost unreadable the letters look like they had been carved out of anger. The white twisted trees seemed to lean away from the small patch of dark gray powdery sand that led to the large lake. She needed answers and she was going to get them even if Mor thought it to be so dangerous that I was basically giving up my small worthless life. Cassian accompanied me through the near dead silent forest save for the crunching of bird bones underfoot. Taking off my shoes I stepped into the freezing cold water. After hesitating, Cass followed suit and hissed at how cold the water was. 'Keep going' a voice said into my mind so I did. I dove under the water as soon as it was deep enough to do so. Respecting my wishes Cass just stayed in the waist deep water and waited for me to return from the deep dark murky depths of the lake. The lake was so close to the ocean that it was salty and burned my nose. My breath was aching and burning to be released. My vision started going dark as I saw the underground cave that Lucien had mentioned all those months ago before Tamlin took him along with Rhysand.

Once swimming through the cave mouth, I started swimming up as I saw the light up above. The surface was so close I could almost break the water with my fingertips as a hand grabbed my ankle. I kicked as it dragged me down. I couldn't see any more from holding my breath for so long that I just gave up on kicking and let the person drag me down deeper. Just as I thought all of my hopes for the future were lost I vaguely saw Cass's dark brown hair and striking hazel eyes before my own storm gray eyes. My battle leathers would be ruined by the end of this as I blurrily saw one of the scales that protected my ankle drift away. Finally feeling the grip on my ankle loosen I looked down to see Cass nod in confirmation that he would take the stranger up to the surface. I opened my mouth to say thank you but realized too late that we were underwater as I saw the air bubbles slowly bobbing up to the surface.

Swimming up I started choking on the murky green sea water as I finally found the air waiting to be consumed by my lungs. Coughing up all the salty water that now burned my throat I saw Suriel the knower of all and my old friend, stalk over and request why I went to the trouble to get to her underwater prison and if I want a cup of tea. "I have come to retrieve information about how I can free the one I love from Tamlin." Saying those words reminded me of a time when I had done the same thing for Tamlin to free him from Amarantha She simply smiled and replied in a husky voice while I painfully stood up

"Find the ring you mate gave the Weaver to guard and you will find your answers."

After deciding what to do with this new information I dove back into the icy water. I swam out of the cave and up. As I broke the surface I took several deep breaths and was greeted by Cassian shortly saying "Where to now Feyre." Croaking out the two words was a pain but I still managed to say shortly "The Weaver." Seeing the fear flash behind his eyes scared me a little to see him afraid since he was the one who had fought in multiple wars but I still pressed on saying "Let's find my mate and your brother of sorts." He looked at me with a gratitude that seemed to say 'thank you'. So we pressed on to find my old friend the weaver, who I had once stolen from before. Only later did I remember about the creature as I noticed Cass's split lip. I decided not to ask as that would damage his confidence that he could protect me if need be.

 **Reviews are welcome as always and**

 **May the odds ever be in your favour and the Cauldron and Mala protect you.**

 **Fire Breathing Queen**


End file.
